This invention generally relates to fluid compressors, and more particularly to an apparatus for mounting and packaging an airend of a rotary screw air compressor.
Typically, portable and stationary air compressor packages include a belt-driven airend (i.e. the air compressing portion of the compressor package), an air receiving tank which is coupled in fluid communication to the airend by rigid piping, and a compressor prime mover for driving the belt-driven airend, such as an electric motor or an engine. In these compressor packages, it has been discovered that it is advantageous to configure the compressor package such that the airend is moveable relative to the compressor prime mover, which thereby permits proper tensioning of the compressor drive belts.
As one may expect, it is difficult, if not impractical, for the rigid piping to accommodate the movement of the airend relative to the compressor prime mover. Accordingly, to date, in compressor packages which permit airend movement to provide proper belt tensioning, flexible piping has been employed between the airend and the receiving tank, instead of rigid piping. This flexible piping has included flexible hoses and convoluted steel tubing. However, flexible piping is prone to fatigue and deterioration, which presents a greater risk of failure of the flexible piping during air compressor use, as compared with the rigid piping.
The foregoing illustrates various limitations known to exist in present air compressor package designs. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.